Another Restless Stark
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Tony finds his daughter up late again, tinkering away, and he wants to know why. Oneshot! Future-fic :}


**Read, review, enjoy :}**

* * *

"Still up?"

Macy turned her head briefly before returning to her tinkering. "Go away, Dad."

"Well...last time I checked, I live here, slash own the place," Tony remarked, pouring himself some bourbon. Looking at her hunched over backside, he asked after a sip, "Can't sleep?"

She paused for a moment. "...Yeah."

He walked over to where she sat, standing just behind her. "Wanna talk about it? Or is it a mother's job? That time of the month again? I'll go get your mother-"

"Dad..." Macy grasped his arm, and he stopped mid-step. "No."

"Hey, it got you to smile, didn't it?"

She ducked her head, and he wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" He set his glass down.

"Yeah...I know."

"Did I do something?"

"No."

"...Did your _mother_ do something?"

"Not yet."

Tony chuckled. "Good. 'Least I know it's not me. And knowing that you and her look exactly alike," he took the tool away from her, using the edge to poke her nose with it, "you only got my eyes and my brains-which means that when you can't sleep, and you're down _here_, there's something big on your mind. So spill, sweetheart. Trust me. You'll feel a lot better afterwards."

Macy smiled softly. "Now you're sounding like Uncle Bruce."

"Well _Uncle_ _Bruce_ isn't as awesome as I am."

She giggled and then caved in. "Okay...so..." Macy took a deep breath. "Remember that story you told me about once? About the Mandarin?"

Tony's eyes darkened, but he maintained most of his composure. "Yeah?"

"I've been...having...you know..." Macy ducked her head. "Nightmares."

The genius billionaire playboy philanthropist pulled his daughter close, her head resting on his chest, listening to her continue.

"You getting hurt...Mom falling...the Mandarin making me watch him kill you...I just-" she inhaled shakily, gripping at the front of his shirt. "Dad, I know you and Mom defeated him, but...but..."

"I know, sweetie, I know. Shh..." Tony rubbed her back soothingly, she trying to hold back and hide her tears. "That was a long time ago. The Mandarin is long gone. He's not gonna hurt you."

She's reassured, and she hugged him tight around the torso. They rarely had moments like these, Macy feeling weird about it, and Tony's lack of TLC growing up. But he vowed himself and to Pepper that he'd give their child the love he never got when he was a kid. Even if his father _did_ care.

Tony wasn't exaggerating when he saw himself in his daughter. Pulling back to look at her, he tucked a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, looked deep into those brown eyes that matched his own, and kissed her forehead. Despite picking up a lot of Pepper's traits, Macy had her father's wit, smart-mouth, and yes...unfortunately...his demons were now hers. When she got stressed, she never told a soul unless she was confronted, spending endless nights tinkering and working on projects that Tony never had time to finish during the day without sleep...He just hoped and prayed to whatever God that she wouldn't grow up to be a drinker like him.

"I love you, Dad."

His heart cracked a little, letting one of his rare smiles-the ones he reserved for Macy and Pepper alone-show through. "I love you too, munchkin. Now go to bed."

"'Kay."

Macy left, smiling at him one more time before she headed upstairs. After having JARVIS shut down everything, Tony headed back upstairs too, tiptoeing inside his bedroom so not to rouse his wife.

Slowly, and carefully, he climbed into bed with Pepper, getting himself comfortable before taking her into his arms once again.

"Is my baby okay?" He heard Pepper mumble, her arm wrapping around his torso.

"She's fine. Go back to sleep, honey."

Pepper yawned, nuzzling her face into his chest. "Good..."

* * *

Macy woke up to find the Tower mostly empty. She wandered into the penthouse, running her hand along the island until her hand fell on a glass, and started fixing herself some apple juice.

"Morning, JARVIS."

_"Oh good morning, ma'am."_

"Where is everyone?"

_"Your parents and aunt and uncles are out for the morning, but I am pleased to inform you that your friends are still present."_

"Who's up?"

_"Master James. He and Captain Rogers had a heart-to-heart in the training room this morning before Captain Rogers' departure."_

"Noted." Macy then noticed a basket of muffins, as well as a note attached to it. Curious, she picked off the paper and read what was on it, a smile spreading across her face at the kind and cute words.

_Muffins for my muffin. Have a great day, kiddo. Be back later._

_Dad_

"Ooh, who brought muffins?"

Macy looked up as James Rogers walked into the penthouse, a light sheen of sweat covering him from head to toe.

She snatched the basket away from him before he could even reach for one, telling him in a goofy, monstrous voice, "My _precious_."

James smiled, laughing lightly, and didn't mind to settle for cereal instead.

It was Pepper who came home first, followed by Natasha, the two carrying a ton of grocery bags. James was quick to help out his mother, Macy not far from behind; Francis Barton, son of Hawkeye and Mockingbird, and Victoria, daughter of Thor Odinson and Jane Foster, went to go fetch the rest of the groceries; Tori cheated by flying.

"Where's Dad?" Macy asked.

"Still caught up in a meeting," Pepper told her and she sighed heavily. "He'll be back soon..." She noticed the crestfallen look on her daughter's face. "What did you two talk about last night?"

Macy shrugged a shoulder. "Stuff?"

Pepper smirked. "...Alright, young lady. Why don't you wash up for supper?"

When Tony and the Avengers finally came back home, Tony went straight to Pepper, greeting her with a short but passionate kiss.

"Hey, you," Pepper said.

"Where's my muffin?" Tony grinned.

"Right here, Dad."

Tony turned around, eyes widening as Macy approached him. Instead of the strawberry blonde he was used to seeing, he was now staring at the famous shade of Stark brown that has been in his family for generations.

"Do you like it?" she asked him.

"Do you want _my_ opinion?" Francis butted in.

"No one wants your opinion," James snapped, and Tori giggled from her place between them.

"Love it. Brunette totally suits you," said Tony, ignoring them. "What caused the change of heart?"

Macy blushed.

"I think we all know why, Tony," Pepper whispered in his ear.

"...Oh." Tony smiled then, ruffling Macy's hair. "Who woulda thunk it, huh? She's already trying to be like her old man!"

"I bet that's a _disaster_ waiting to happen..."

"Shut it, Capsicle."


End file.
